


The Ocelot Sleeps Tonight

by revenblue



Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [102]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person, nominally gen but can be read as shippy if you want (just like the rest of my gen fics), they both needed the rest and relaxation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: In the jungle, the mighty jungle...
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus
Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [102]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/746841
Kudos: 31





	The Ocelot Sleeps Tonight

You tread carefully through the underbrush, grimacing at the feeling of insects under your paws. Sure, a job's a job, and you don't _mind_ the woods, exactly, but you're a _city_ platypus. This place, with its buzzing insects and soft evening light and flowers everywhere you look, is as foreign to you as uninterrupted sleep.

And, while you _had_ expected _him_ , you weren't prepared for... this. No trap, no monologue, just your nemesis dozing in a hammock, swinging gently in the breeze.

Letting out a sigh, you switch hats and join him, an act that's always but a whim away.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been waiting, unfinished, since late 2018. Which is, you know, a very long time to write a drabble.


End file.
